Tivra Ivari
Tivra Ivari was a 23rd century Andorian engineer in Starfleet, famed for being one of the first Andorians to serve successfully without other Andorians on a Starfleet capital ship. History Ivari was born on Olith, a moon of Andoria known for it's shipyards, to parents that were engineers that privately owned and operated their own docking repair bay. As a child, he enjoyed watching the ships being constructed, with dreams of growing up and working in starship construction himself. At the age of 17, a badly damaged Starfleet scoutship landed in his parents bay for repairs. He was awe-struck by its fluidic design, which he described as a "work of art." This ship inspired him to apply to Starfleet Academy a year later, to which he was accepted. While at the Academy, he roomed with a Human cadet named Jon Christof. Though neither of them had spent an extended period of time with a member of another species, they quickly became friends after realizing their similar interests (such as Engineering and Human Soccer.) Four years later Ivari graduated with Honors and was assigned to the [[USS Nez Perce (scoutship)|USS Nez Perce]], a scoutship of the same class that inspired him years earlier, as a junior engineer. By his third tour of duty he was promoted to assistant chief engineer, and was a specialist in Impulse-drive operations. These skills came in handy, as during his third tour of duty the Nez Perce, they encountered an unusual species whose physiology could disrupt warp field dynamics. He single-handedly saved the ship by creating a way to sustain a near-warp thrust using the impulse engines on near-overload, without harming the alien. For his accomplishment, he was promoted, and assigned to the [[USS Lexington (NCC-1709)|USS Lexington]]. In 2268, the Lexington was involved in war games with the M-5 computer that turned disastrous, and Ivari's quick thinking prevented a warp core overload after the Lexington had suffered damage. After the ordeal he was promoted to Chief Engineer in honor of his saving the ship. By the 2270s, he was promoted to First Officer. ( ) Personality and skills Ivari has worked mainly around Humans for most of his Starfleet career, and in an effort to remain true to his Andorian heritage he almost overcompensates to induce Andorian culture in his day to day life. He often challenges people to ritual-Andorian duels of honor where even an average Andorian "would simply let the situation go." :The book compares him to Worf, saying: "like he is always stoic and humorless, when most 24th century Klingons seem rather jovial." Still, Tivra Ivari is considered too Human for most Andorians, and too Andorian for most Humans. When upset, he curses in his native-''Graalen'' and only eats traditional Andorian foods. He avoids personal effects and hobbies that seem "un-Andorian", with the exception of soccer. In appearance, he is a slightly paler blue than most Andorians, with antennae coming from the back of his head. Slim and muscular, years of work in the Jeffries tubes and the underdecks of the engines have caused him to be slightly sensitive to bright lights, causing him to squint in most medium to bright lighting conditions. He is determined and relentless when solving a problem, and is "quietly passionate about his drive to command a ship someday." His quarters on the Lexington are modeled to remain strictly Andorian, with a chaka hanging on the wall right over an Emasha Yul shrine. Though right beside his dresser is his soccer ball. ( ) Ivari, TivraIvari, TivraIvari, TivraIvari, Tivra